


cracky songfics

by koriyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: jfc songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just a lot of songs being performed reader and others lmao<br/>of course,,, with their own little twist<br/>-<br/>edit: ok sorry to the black readers that are getting offended because of the n word in this fic, but i am also black and tbh, all i'm doing is copying and pasting lyrics, but i edit them so they fit a bit better.</p><p>previously titled; i left the building...! jk im not going awol,, erwin pls let me stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. haha no

**Author's Note:**

> songs used: only by nicki minaj  
> read this in the tune to only lmao

"Yo.. I never fucked Braus, but I've fucked Bodt..."

Jean didn't freak at Marco's name, since that was his best friend.

"Okay, I lied, maybe Mika too... Okay, sorry Jean, but her shit was just callin' me."

"Damn it, (f/n)..."

"Jean, shut up I'm not done!"

"Okay, okay, fine."

"When I did Mikasa, I slurped it up like ice cream."

"(f/n), what the hell...?"

"Damn I'm full, 'cause I just ate Mikasa  _and_ Annie, but I won't lie... that juice was mmm..."

"Okay, you can stop now, (f/n)."

"Jean, was this a setup, made by Han-ji?"

"(f/n)..."

"Worried 'bout if this is a bluff; fake - worry 'bout your dick, you're straight..."

"I know I'm straight, damn it."

"These girls," you say, pointing towards Mikasa, Annie, and Armin. "Are my  _sons_ , Mika, Annie, plus eight. When I walk in, they sit up straight. I don't give a  _fuck_ if I was late. Dinner with my girl at in a dark corner, is my idea of a update."

"(f/n), you're done."

"No I'm not, now stop interrupting me..! Hut-hut one, hut-hut two, they've got big titties, big butts too."

"You should let me meet them," Jean replies with a smirk.

"We don't fuck with them niggas who don't tell niggas what they up to. Had to show bitches how to top this, ring finger in your wetness."

"..."

"These hoes couldn't catch me, even if their name was Slickback. Bad bitches who I fuck with, mad bitches we don't fuck with."

"....ok."

"And tell them bitches blow me - Corporal Ackerman..."

That's when Levi came in, singing. "Raise every arm to your heart and your back.  
Flares in the air like an expedition...  
Nothing but bad bitches with her tonight.  
Oh, if you're lame and you know, it be quiet.  
Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only, rich niggas only, independent bitches only, boss niggas only, thick bitches only  
I got my real ones here by my side...   
Only."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU'RE IN ON THIS TOO?! I'm done." Jean walks out, and Mikasa stands up.

"Hey, you didn't get to hear my part..!" She runs out after Jean.

"Well, we tried."


	2. lol noo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs: sorry not sorry - bryson tiller || neva end - kelly rowland ft. future

petra continued to rush after levi

"girl, if you don't get the  _fuck_ from me. i know, you thought we had something special, but you don't mean nothin' to me. girl, i'm sorry - you're not the one for me."

"lol, idc, levi, you're mine"

"no the fuck i'm not god... i belong to (f/n). and guess what?"

"what?"

"we don't wanna neva end... it's like our life has just began..."

"oH MY FUCKING GOD LEVI STOP THIS SHIT THIS INSTANT"

"lol no. she's walking out, she's coming back again... 'cause we became the best of friends."

later, petra commits sue of side

because of petra's sue of side, oluo commits sewerside to be with his waifuru


	3. urn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i made this sad?? sorta?? idk??  
> song: urn - childish gambino

levi sat there, quietly singing... in a tree...

after he lost his squad...

"i watch 'em all pass by"

(y/n) secretly sneaks up on him, singing along "the moon and stars"

soon, this becomes a duet

"let me hold 'em in my arms, forever more" levi picks the urn sitting near him up

the urn is filled with the ashes of his now dead squad

"these cold nights, the park is ours... standing by the side," (y/n) scoots beside him, instead of standing against the tree trunk

"let you go... on... to the sea... just for me," levi sings, dumping the ashes onto the ground

"don't ever leave me, my love"

"keep holding on, let the modest go," a tear runs down his eye

"as my mind goes to and fro, waking up for one more show"

"we see them in the night, tell him i'm not afraid of them," he balls up his fist

"i'm not afraid of them"

"cause i won't know," he shatters the urn against some tree, letting (y/n) comfort him


End file.
